cwacharactershipfandomcom-20200214-history
HK-51
"Manifesto: The Maker created me for the sole function of deleting high-ranking organic meatbags from the galaxy. These deletions must be conspicuous and provide an object lesson to other organic meatbags. All other mission parameters are secondary." ―HK-51, after Dogma reprogrammed him to use the term "meatbag" often. HK-51 was an HK-51-series assassin droid that was owned by ARC Trooper General Alpha-144, also known as "Dogma." He was created sometime before 3,640 BBY, when the ship that he and an entire battalion of other HK-51s were on, a Sith Empire ship called "Fatality" was discovered, ruined, in Section X on the planet Belsavis. Around that time, the leader of Havoc Squad, a Jedi Knight, a Jedi Consular, a Smuggler, a Bounty Hunter Bounty Hunter, a Sith Warrior, a Sith Inquisitor, and an Imperial Agent all took an HK-51 for themselves, but this HK-51 was left aboard the Fatality for at least 3,000 more years. In 20 BBY, that would change. Three ARC Trooper generals and an Alpha ARC Trooper, Alpha 144, known as "Dogma" and his two other Jedi Squad mates that were still alive, Alpha 146, known as "Scream," Alpha 148, known as "Lady," and Alpha 47 known as "Boomdodger" discovered the Fatality, still intact, on Belsavis. They went in, and discovered HK-51, still intact after 3,000 years in the cold. They discovered that they had to find some parts that might not even exist to get their HK-51s back up and running, as they decided to keep one for themselves. They then had to run all over the galaxy, sometimes going into Seperatist territory (and even going back in time to the year 3,640 BBY to get one of the parts,) to find the parts they needed. Eventually, Dogma, Scream, Lady, and Boomdodger had all the parts they needed, so they went back to the Fatality and repaired HK-51. Once he was activated, he pointed his sniper rifle at Dogma to test if he was either his master or his worst enemy. While Scream and Lady were repairing and activating their own HK-51 droids, Dogma's HK-51 introduced himself, and was surprised that Dogma was loyal to the Republic, but eventually relented, saying he was to serve his master no matter what political faction he served. HK-51 went on to become Dogma's personal assassination droid and sometimes a dictionary for the rest of Dogma's life. Once he was dead, HK-51 set off on an independent career as a bounty hunter until he was deactivated and then destroyed sometime between 50 ABY and 138 ABY. Personality and Traits Like all HK-series droids, HK-51 was an assassin droid. This enabled him to know all sorts of assassination protocols. However, unlike other HK units, including the legendary HK-47, HK-51 was not choosy on who to kill, the result from spending at least 3,000 years, deactivated. on an abandoned Sith Empire ship. Unlike the eight HK-51's who were activated before him when they were reactivated in 3,640 BBY, HK-51 used the term "meatbag" often, especially after HK-51 informed Dogma's second-in-command, Commander CC-9952 "Cole," of his meatbag status, much as HK-47's master, Revan, did to him after he informed Revan's pupil, Darth Malak, of HIS meatbag status. Like all HK droids, HK-51 had a thirst for bloodshed. He was willing to kill anyone except Dogma, who he called "master," and the other two members of Jedi Squad, Scream and Lady, because Dogma ordered him to not to kill them. To kill meatbags, he had a variety of weapons. His favorite weapon was a blaster rifle, but he also had grenades, a flamethrower, rocket launcher, ion cannon, a stolen lightsaber, a sniper rifle, and even his bare hands if he had to. These weapons, combined with his programming, made HK-51 an unstoppable killing machine, loyal only to Dogma. Despite all these similarites to the other HK droids, including HK-47, there was one thing unique to HK-51. He was able to use an electrostaff and even a lightsaber in combat, the result from programming and intense training from Dogma. His electrostaff came from a magnaguard, by the name of IG-113, which HK-51 and Jedi Squad defeated on Carlac in the year 20 BBY. His lightsaber was once used by Jedi Master Ven Zallow until he was killed by Darth Malgus during the Sacking of Coruscant in the year 3,653 BBY. Behind The Scenes -HK-51 is an actual character companion in Star Wars: The Old Republic, and was on the Fatality in Section X on Belsavis in the game as well as in his story. -HK-51 has a tendency to say what he was going to say before saying it, like all HK droids. For example, whenever he asked a question, he would begin with "Query". -HK-51's personality is NOT based on HK-51 from Star Wars: The Old Republic, but is based on his ancestral unit, HK-47 from Star Wars: Knight of the Old Republic, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords, and Star Wars: The Old Republic. -HK-51 was put in the creator's story because he had always wanted to have an HK droid in his story. Category:Droid Category:Republic Category:Rebellion